


Cycles

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Forced god of destruction, Harrish6, Reincarnations, Souls, cycles, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Forced God of Destruction Error. The Multiverse was a cycle, creation and destruction. Even the multiverse would die and be recreated, certain stories replaying even in the new multiverse.





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> I write the weirdest One-shots when Insomnic

The Multiverse was a cycle, creation and destruction. Even the multiverse would die and be recreated, certain stories replaying even in the new multiverse. There would always be a Creator Ink and a Destroyer Error. Good and evil, two sides of a coin. Tip one to far, and all would fall... even too many Au’s would cause the end.

There were many untold tales in the multiverse, some even hidden from Ink.

Such as Errors past, which always was borne from the last multiverse.

The same story every time.

They remembered, and would always be the only only one.

After all in every cycle they would exist twice, as they shared the same soul but not like AU versions.

Error would admit he forgot somethings, as being forced to becoming the God of Destruction caused issues. And preserve the bits of sanity that remained.

Kidnapping his other self, well.. not the brightest idea but he hadn’t been sane at that moment.

It hurt to see how bright his other self was, the one that would be the Error the next term.

When would there soul get to rest, this constant reincarnation was not good for anyone.

He liked his other self, the closer he was to his other self the more his body healed and the more sane he became. Error did not know how he existed as past and future selves at once without a paradox, only remembered his death as the last Error and also being reborn from Blueberry to Error.

Only Fate and Destiny knew when the cycle began, his mind pushing the many memories away to keep him as functional to do his duty.

“Error?” a voice asked, he turned to see Blue standing there in the anti-void somehow without Ink or himself getting him there. The Blueberry was staring at him with a familiar look, a part of there soul knowing and fearing that this multiverse would soon end and the cycle would begin again

“ _ **Go Home Blue, live as much as you can. We still have time,”**_ Error said turning away.

The cycle turned and twisted, never ending.


End file.
